


Driven

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's driven to succeed for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season One.

There are some people that try to say she's _too_ driven. As if that's a bad thing. 

Ever since she was a small child, she's wanted to get out of Lima. She's dreamt of seeing her names in the lights of the marquees on Broadway. Part of her dream stems from the fact that her fathers have always told her she's talented enough to do so. But the majority comes from the fact that Broadway has always seemed so accepting of someone like her. 

Hollywood is full of perfectly blonde girls. The girls that make it in Hollywood look more like Quinn than they do Rachel Berry. Broadway has always seemed like a place where anyone with the right amount of talent can make it. 

Her dream is not an easy one to make a reality. She's known this for as long as she can remember. It's why she's thrown herself into all of her many lessons: dance, voice, singing, acting and even the more mundane academic lessons. For her the glee club is the one sure fire way to get ahead of the game. It's the way that she'll make sure that she gets into the _right_ school after high school. So she'll do anything it takes. 

If that means she has to report Sandy Ryerson for being inappropriate, she'll do it. If that means she has to deal with her tormenters on a daily basis, she'll do it. If that means she'll be painted as being difficult, selfish and cutthroat, well she'll deal with that too. 

Rachel knows what will happen to her if she stays in Lima. So she's going to do everything that she can to survive and make it out alive. 

((END))


End file.
